Broken Perfection
by Itachi's Insanity
Summary: The balance of perfection broke, so did their relationship.


**A/N: Hello readers! **

**I just want to say that I hope you enjoy this drabble.**

** Beta-ed by: ****DarknessFlameWolf (thank you again!)**

**Warning: Strong language!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it has already been two years," a soft voice sighed.<p>

"Well, you can't really stop time," a different voice said.

Green eyes turned away from the picture tacked on the wall to glance at the blonde on the bed. "Yeah, I know that, but time just doesn't seem to stop and take a break." The blonde female on the bed snorted while turning the page of the magazine.

"Sakura, you aren't that special, sorry to say." The said female smiled faintly before turning around fully to face the blond.

"Well, thanks for knocking down my self-esteem," Sakura joked, walking over to her bed to lie beside her friend.

The rose-haired female grabbed a pillow and placed it under her chest as she watched her friend, Ino, read the latest gossip. "Have you heard that Tayuya broke it off with what's-his-face," Ino said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"No, you know I'm completely oblivious to stuff like that," Sakura responded with an eye roll. Her hand reached out to grab the magazine that Ino had abandoned. She looked at the cover and giggled. "Well, look who made it," she said, pointing to a familiar face, "that cute cousin of yours—the aspiring artist."

Ino grabbed the celebrity magazine and gaped, "I didn't even notice this!" The blonde glanced at the bold words printed below the picture. Sakura meanwhile rolled on her back.

"Hey, is what's-his-face the guy who is obsessed with spiders?" she asked, turning to look at the blonde who was muttering to herself as she read the top story.

"Mmmhm," the blonde responded, her eyes not leaving the page.

Sakura smiled. "What's it say?" she asked, rolling back to her stomach to get closer look.

"Apparently my cousin is gay, or is rumored to be so," Ino responded, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe they are just catching this now."

Sakura grinned, "Maybe he is just that good at hiding it."

The blonde laughed before shaking her head, "Deidara doesn't hide who he is—he can't. That would give him an art block," Ino truthfully stated. "He just has to be himself. He can't be anyone else."

Sakura hummed, "That is a pretty nice trait, if you think about it."

"It is."

Sakura looked about as silence fell over them like a blanket, though Ino easily broke it. "So are you going to the dance this Saturday?" she asked.

Sakura sighed while shifting to sit up. Her arms brought the pillow to her chest as she hugged it. "No. I'm just going to watch a movie or something," the female stated with a shrug.

"Seriously Sakura, c'mon, you need to get out! You know you are not going to be young forever!" Sakura's friend exclaimed.

The emerald eyed girl smiled. "I still have a couple years," she countered with a cheeky grin. Ino swung her feet off the bed and Sakura knew exactly what was coming next. Ino was preparing to pace and that usually meant a lecture or some speech about whatever they were disagreeing about.

Basically, it was Ino's way of getting her way.

Sakura watched as her friend rose slowly from the bed; she was preparing her words to make a bigger impact. Oh yes, Sakura knew her _that__well_.

"You are going." Sakura looked up, surprised that Ino had not said anything after that.

"Huh?"

The blonde smirked. "I can't be too predictable, Sakura. I would lose my taste," she teased.

"You finally caught on," the pinkette murmured.

The blonde shook her head, "No, I knew. I just loved giving you the lectures—they are pretty fun."

Sakura pouted, "So you just wanted to give me earaches?" A nod was her response as the female walked over to her closet.

"Let's see what possible outfits you have for Saturday," Ino declared flinging the doors open. The pink-haired teenager rolled her eyes; Ino was basically saying they are probably going shopping since the blonde knew her closet inside out.

"I don't have a date," Sakura said, deciding to finally bring up the topic. She unfolded her legs and slid off the bed. "I have to ask anyway, it is Sadie Hawkins," she stated with emphasis. Her body shuddered. Sadie Hawkins meant the girl had to ask out the guy, which scared the shit out of her. "This is hopeless, can I just stay home and enjoy a relaxing Saturday night?" the female asked. Ino closed the closet doors while glancing down at Sakura.

"Tell me, Sakura, what did you do last Saturday night?"

The female smiled; smug that she had a good answer. Silence heated the room as Sakura's face went blank as the realization hit her. "Went to the supermarket…" she supplied weakly.

"And what about that night?" Ino pressed, specifying.

Sakura sighed. "Fine, I get your point," she grumbled, not even bothering to put up a fight. It would only embarrass her further.

The blonde smirked before twirling on her heel to head to the door of her room. "Thursday, you, me and the rest of the girls will go out and get clothes and make-up to get dolled up," Ino stated. She grabbed her cell phone from her back pocket and checked the time. "I have to go. Naruto and I are going to have dinner," she stated leaving the room. Sakura quickly followed, and caught Ino at the edge of the stairs.

"I'll walk you out," Sakura offered, taking the lead and climbing down the stairs. Ino followed soon after and a couple minutes later both girls were sitting on Sakura's fresh cut lawn, watching the sun set. "I forget the rarity of these views," Sakura stated, loving how all the colors blended together to create such a breathtaking scene.

"Yeah, Konoha is a city, but it is special one."

Sakura smiled, remembering when she would watch the sun set with a different person. For a moment Sakura closed her eyes and recalled the memories of her watching the sunset with _him._

A flick on her arm snapped Sakura out of her stupor. "What?" she grumbled, upset that her brief happiness was only because of her memories.

"Naruto's coming up," Ino responded amusingly. Both girls lifted themselves to their feet and dusted off any sticky grass.

"Have fun," Sakura called out half-heartedly.

Ino smiled as she hugged her friend good-bye. "Don't worry about the guy part, we will find someone," she assured before jogging toward the handsome blond in the orange car.

Sakura smiled and waved at the outgoing blond. He grinned and hollered out a greeting. "Hiii, Sakura!" The teenager nodded before stepping back. Ino kissed her older boyfriend happily before settling down in her seat.

"Have fun you two!" she shouted. Naruto nodded before throwing her a wave and speeding off at the same time. Ino's cry of fright and then anger clearly made it to Sakura's ears. The female chuckled while shaking her head. Naruto was probably going to have a bruise tomorrow.

Then again, when didn't he?

* * *

><p>Monday was buzzing with excitement and energy as the students of Shinobi Fire gathered with their friends to talk about the events that occurred during the weekend. Sakura trudged through the crowd, unhappy that she had to squeeze herself and accidently push people so she could get through. Couldn't people wait 'til lunch? She had to get to class! Her elbow accidently hit someone in the gut causing a rather profane word to escape. The female blushed and looked up ready to apologize, but her prepared apology was lost in a sea of saliva as the person in front of her caught her gaze. The flushed female smiled faintly at the person. Where was her voice, her apology?<p>

"Sakura," the male greeted plainly.

Sakura smiled again at the male. That was her standard greeting when her voice goes on mute. It took a couple seconds, but her voice box seemed to be working again and she blurted out her apology. "Sorry! I didn't mean to hit you," she exclaimed.

"It is fine," the deep voice responded. The female looked toward the side, debating if she should stay and talk or just head to class. Sakura decided to head to class when her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She glanced at the sender of the text message and puffed out her cheeks. She touched the screen to open it.

_Where are you?_

_Ino =)_

Sakura shifted the books in her arm so she could respond back; it was a bit difficult since the books felt like they were slipping from her grasp. Sakura hit the send button and then readjusted her large textbooks. Just a couple more months and these books would be out of her hair. Sakura, without bothering to look, took a step forward and crashed into someone's chest.

Sakura mentally cursed, she was being way too clumsy today. The female glanced up and felt pink touch her cheeks. _Not__ again!_ An amused black brow was arched and directed at her. "Er…sorry about that, Sasuke," Sakura muttered, her eyes downcast. Man, she should really look where she was going; this was the second time she had crashed into the senior. "I'm just going to go," the female said, quickly excusing herself. Sakura, remembering to look both ways, dashed off, and missed the look that was directed at her by the black haired young man.

A tan arm wound around the male's shoulders and whistled lowly. "Still pinning after her Sasuke?" the owner of the arm asked, an amused lilt in his voice.

The said male shook off the arm and glared at the blond, "No. It's over between us."

Naruto chuckled before shaking his head, "Keep telling yourself that, buddy. Just remember: Eventually you'll have to face the truth."

The raven-haired male scoffed before entering his class, "Dobe."

"See ya later, teme!" the blond hollered out before taking the same route as Sakura.

Sakura slouched forward on her desk and hid her face into her arms. _Kami_, she thought, humiliated, _why__ did __I__ act__ so __flustered?_ Her thoughts continued until the scraping of the chair next to her broke her focus. Ino gave her a cool glance before grinning. "I know that face, what happened, missy?" she immediately asked. Sakura blushed again, but decided to let her friend in on the details.

Ino giggled quietly as Sakura finished her mini-tale. "Well, that sure is interesting."

Sakura glared, "It is humiliating," she defended, "not interesting." The rosette female huffed, "He probably thinks I'm still head-over-heels for him," Sakura moaned, cradling her face in her hands.

Ino patted her back with comfort in mind. "I seriously doubt that, Sakura. You really need to have some confidence in yourself," she chided with a gentle tone.

The female sighed, "Let's just hope no one saw my little run-in."

Ino nodded, "Yeah, me too. If the senior cheerleaders get a whiff of that, you are permanently screwed 'til the end of the year."

Emerald orbs directed a glare at her friend's bright blue ones. "Geez, _thanks_, Ino," the female verbalized sarcastically.

"No problem, forehead!"

"Pig."

"Don't start, Sakura."

A playful tongue was stuck out in response.

Oh, it was on. Sorry, Kurenia-senesi, but you weren't getting any attention out of these two.

* * *

><p>Sakura watched as the students filed out of the school to the courtyard to meet up with their friends. She sighed as she dipped a fry into her ketchup sauce. Today was not going all too well. The cheerleaders had gotten a whiff of her encounter with Sasuke and they had not taken the news too kindly. In fact, they decided it was their right to inform her that Sasuke was no longer hers so she better "get over him" and all this unbelievable bullshit.<p>

"They talk about him like, like he is an accessory, not a damn person!" Sakura vented to Hinata, who had this lunch with her. "I can't believe half the bull these girls spout, it is unbelievable."

The shy female smiled softly, "Well, we both know that Sasuke can easily see through their fake personas." Sakura smiled, knowing it was true.

"Yeah, you're right."

Hinata nodded before glancing down at her food. "Can I have some ketchup?" she asked quietly. Sakura threw her a pack before going to her own lunch; she took a bite of her chicken nugget before turning to Hinata.

"So how is your relationship with Itachi going?" she asked, turning the bitten nugget between her fingers.

The female blushed, "F-fine," she said quickly. Sakura grinned.

"Oh? Did something happ—" Sakura stopped mid-sentence when two trays were slammed down on the table, Sakura felt her throat dry.

"You are such a bastard sometimes, it is not even funny!" A familiar voice bellowed. A quiet "hn" was the response to the yell. "You couldn't let me cut the first time, you had to play your stupid little game and get me in fucking trouble," the rough voice continued, his displeasure clearly noticeable.

"Well, if you wouldn't have been making such a scene, the hall monitor would not have noticed," a sharp, male voice responded.

"Fuck you, Uchiha!"

"Not in this lifetime, Uzumaki."

Sakura rolled her eyes; the squabble between these two eased the tensions that had settled on Sakura's shoulders.

"What happened you two?" she asked, casually taking the final bite of her nugget. Naruto opened his juice before responding.

"Teme over here got me sent to the back of line by that bitchy hall monitor," he groused. Sakura glanced over to the Uchiha who only smirked in response.

"That will teach you not to be loud."

Sakura sighed, these two were like a cat and dog yet they were the best of friends.

She would never understand the odd dynamics of their relationship. The four easily immersed themselves into conversation, the time flying by quickly as the three seniors and one junior found a topic to easily chat about. Well, two of them did. Sakura felt her stomach drop when the dance was brought up.

She wanted to punch Naruto for bringing it up in front him. _Someone__ kill__ me__ now!_

"So are you bringing Itachi?" Naruto asked causally, popping two fries into his mouth.

Hinata shook her head. "N-no, he doesn't want to come," she mumbled with a sigh.

Sasuke glanced at his female friend with a smirk. "You aren't going to explain why, Hina?" he asked with a devious tone. The female blushed and looked up to reprimand him. Sakura, happy at the change of topic, took the bait. Too bad the topic was surrounding the poor timid girl.

"Why not?" she urged. The female looked down and blushed fiercely. Sasuke knew she wasn't going to say anything, so he decided to take the words out of her mouth for his close female friend.

"It isn't that Itachi doesn't want to go—he is not allowed," he clarified with a chuckle.

Naruto laughed, "Whoa! Itachi? What the hell did he do?"

Sasuke smirked. "Well, Hinata?" The female looked away and pushed her fingers together.

"H-h-he and I w-w-were c-c-caught l-last year, d-d-doing s-omething," she mumbled. Sakura eyes went wide. She remembered!

Naruto seemed to remember as well for he started to laugh. "Man, I thought you guys got away with that! Did Itachi take the blame?" he asked with a hoot. The female blushed but nodded.

"Well, that explains why you didn't get to see him for a couple weeks," Sakura interjected, remembering that Hinata's father had forbid her to see the eldest Uchiha.

"Well, we can go as friends Hinata," Naruto offered. Sakura glanced at him incredulously.

"I thought you were going with Ino," she said.

The blond sighed, "Nah, Ino got in trouble in math today, she ran her big mouth and got sent to the Dean's office." Sakura glanced at her phone, and she saw the few messages from Ino and Naruto. "Only getting the messages now?" the blond male asked.

"Yeah, I don't check my phone in Asuma's class; he has eyes on the back of his head."

Everyone released a mutter of agreement.

"So who are you going with, Sakura?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes glinting with something mischievous. The female tried to fight down her nervousness.

"Who said I was going?" she countered, trying to play off the nerves that were starting to fire up.

Naruto scoffed, "Ino spills all, remember?" Sakura wanted to wring her friend's neck.

"I don't know," she answered lamely. "It is the girl's choice, which you have spoiled with Hinata," she pointed. Sakura wanted to direct the attention off of herself, especially now that she felt an intense gaze on her. She knew exactly who it belonged to.

Naruto turned his head away. "Well, we are just going as friends, so it doesn't really matter," he said with a careless wave. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Way to disregard tradition, blondie," she muttered going back to her lunch. Sakura sighed; she wasn't all that hungry anymore. Her mind was on the dance and her missing date. "You want these, Naruto?" she asked referring to the lunch she had left.

The star quarterback eagerly took the lunch, "Hell yeah." Sakura propped her elbow on the table and watched the large blond scarf down the food.

"Do you have practice today?" she asked, trying getting her mind onto something else. The blond nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm not going. I'm going to the basketball game to watch the teme fail," he said with a snicker. An apple was thrown at the blond's head. "Asshole! What the fuck? You could have damaged something!" he shouted, grabbing the red fruit. Sasuke lifted a brow before smirking.

"I'm pretty sure there is nothing to damage."

Sakura turned her gaze to Sasuke and mentally kicked herself. "You have a game today?" she asked. The Uchiha's gaze turned to her, and Sakura felt like melting. He had such intense eyes that it sent Sakura's heart into frenzy. He nodded. "Mind if I tag along with Naruto," she asked, trying her best not to flush. He shrugged.

"No. Go ahead, he needs someone to keep him in check anyway," he stated. Sasuke ducked when the red fruit was thrown at him. It landed in the trashcan which Naruto failed to notice. He was angry he had missed Sasuke's head.

"Dobe, I, unlike you, have something that can be damaged," he mocked while rising from his seat. Sakura pulled away from the conversation and turned to Hinata who was staring at her with a knowing look. Sakura looked down. What? It was just a game, nothing else.

* * *

><p>Well, the game had not gone as planned. It turned out to be a horrible disaster in Sakura's view. The moment Karin had spotted her in the stands, she had sneered at her. It got worse after that. When the team had cemented their victory, the cheerleaders left their post and flocked over to their beloved athletes. Sakura watched with helpless eyes as Karin, the cheer captain, grabbed Sasuke's arm and then took a step further. She grabbed the microphone and asked Sasuke out to the dance.<p>

He had looked at her and just gave her 'hn'.

Sakura felt her heart break.

Was he serious?

He couldn't be!

Sakura felt some eyes on her.

Naruto put an arm around her and helped her out of the gym, mumbling about nosy bastards, and just overall bastards. She smiled and pressed her face against the strong support of her friend. When they reached the parking lot, Sakura separated from Naruto and wiped her eyes. Why was she crying? It wasn't like Sasuke belonged to her. He was just an ex-boyfriend and she just the ex-girlfriend.

"Sakura, you should ask him out," Naruto stated, leaning against his car. "He didn't exactly say yes to Karin." Sakura paused when wiping her eyes. That…that was true, she looked up.

"Why? We broke up, asking him out would just mean I still like him," she stated. Naruto gave her a hard look.

"So? That isn't a crime. I mean couples get back together after they break-up." Sakura walked toward the passenger side of the car and slid in. Naruto was being unreasonably logical today.

"Yeah, but we broke up because we thought it would just be best," she stated, remembering that terrible day.

She had felt horrible that day. They had been fighting so much and the negativity that had been surrounding their relationship. It was unbearable and suffocating, so they ended it. They were hurting each other. Going their separate ways seemed like the best option.

Naruto sighed. "Maybe it was for the best, maybe it wasn't. I remember that you guys really didn't try to work it out." Naruto pulled out of the parking space. "You guys were so used to, I don't know, _not_ fighting? That when you guys reached that bump, you guys didn't fucking try," he said rubbing his forehead. Sakura glanced down at her hands, did they try? Before that everything had been so…perfect.

Perfect.

"Ino and me fight all the goddamn time," Naruto continued, "but we get over it. We both apologize and have some nice making up." He gave a toothy grin, trying to alleviate the tension with some perverted humor. Sakura giggled, for once not beating him for being pervy. "But you and Sasuke never fought and the small times you did, you guys really didn't fix them or talk about them. You guys pushed them back and just hope they would go away." Naruto was far more observant than they gave him credit for. "What I am trying to say is you guys ran from the problems and just hoped they would fade, which will never happen. Confront your relationship shit and it makes you guys stronger, that I can promise you."

Sakura nodded slowly, wide-eyed.

Naruto parked in front of her house and smiled at her. "Just give it a second chance, you never know what might happen," he said with a wink. Sakura sighed but smiled.

"You gave me something to think about Naruto. Let's just start with that, before we go to second chances," she responded. "See you later, Naruto." The blond waved and waited for her to get inside the house. He sped off like his usual self once she shut the door.

Sakura went up to her room and knew she had some self-evaluating to do and as well some thinking.

* * *

><p>After Naruto had dropped her off, Sakura had bid goodnight to her mother, claiming she was tired and needed an early night. Unlike most of the world, Sakura had spent most of the night staring at the ceiling above her head. It was around two in the morning that the female could not take it anymore. She sat up and reached for her handy dandy laptop. The young female lifted the green top and turned it on. While she waited it for to load up, Sakura grabbed some earphones and connected them to her laptop. She needed some music, something to calm her racing thoughts.<p>

After logging into her computer, Sakura's messenger informed her that she wasn't the only night crawler up. Her heart leapt a couple beats when she clicked to see who was on at this surprising hour.

_Sasuke._

The female quickly debated whether she put herself as invisible, but it was too late. The male had messaged her and Sakura felt like she forced to respond. Her fingers drummed against the laptop as she stared at the greeting. It was like she was figuring out a puzzle. A couple of greetings popped into Sakura's head, but none of them felt right.

So Sakura decided to go simple.

**Sasuke: Hey.**

**Sakura: Hi.**

Sakura bit her lip as she watched the messenger notify her that Sasuke was responding. The urge to just close the laptop and ignore him was very strong. It made the female twitch.

**Sasuke: Tough night?**

**Sakura: Yeah. You too?**

**Sasuke:****Yeah**.

Sakura was about to ask what was keeping the male up, but she instantly felt nervous. Should she ask that? Would he think her too nosy? Sakura nibbled on her lip in frustration. The emerald-eyed female lifted a hand nibble on her nail, her lip had enough abuse.

**Sasuke: What's keeping you up?**

A tick developed on her brow. Well, it seemed her worrying was for nothing. The stressed female put her fingers on the keys, and typed a vague answer, hoping that would settle Sasuke's curiosity. Sakura scratched her elbow as a wry smirk touched her lips. Sasuke may not seem like the type, but he had the curiosity of a young child. Mix that with his Uchiha stubbornness and it was a force that would tire any person.

Sakura could only imagine what Mikoto had to go through.

**Sakura: Just thinking about some stuff.**

**Sasuke: Ah.**

Sakura visibly relaxed. He wasn't going to pry further and for that she was glad.

**Sasuke: I'm not going with Karin.**

A puzzled expression touched the female's young face, but her heart suddenly picked up speed.

**Sakura: Umm…thanks for the information.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

Sakura wanted to smack herself. Well, she was responding perfectly, but seriously what could she say to that? It wasn't like she was ready to jump ship. No, she was honest with Naruto. She needed to clear the swamp in her mind before trying anything dangerous. Sakura typed a couple responses, but none of them felt right. They felt forced and she did not want that. She wanted natural responses. Her conversation with Sasuke felt so stiff and taboo. It felt like she was walking on a tight rope—one wrong response could tip her over the edge and destroy any chance of…whatever they had.

**Sakura: Naruto gave me some things to think about…**

Sakura could only imagine the various barbs that were forming in Sauske's mind, but what he sent shocked her, but it quickly melted into a small smile.

**Sasuke: He has his moments.**

**Sakura: You would know.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

Sakura felt herself take a deep breath; she wanted to breach that topic. Their relationship, she needed some answers from the second party that was involved.

**Sakura: Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: Yes?**

Should she do this? Was this right? What would he think? Sakura felt her panic begin to get the best of her, but an exaggerated thought entered her mind that sent her panic backpacking. What did it matter?

Sakura blinked.

What did it matter?

It was for her benefit. Who cared what he thought or what others thought. It was between herself and Sasuke and if he thought ill of her then…oh, well. With a burst of courage, the female quickly typed her question and sent it before she could press the delete button.

**Sakura: Why did we break up?**

His response wasn't fast or quick, and for a moment the junior thought that Sasuke had purposely left.

But then he responded.

**Sasuke: It was for the best.**

Sakura felt herself crumble a little.

**Sasuke: That's what we agreed on. **

A hope flared in her chest and Sakura could not contain herself.

**Sakura: Naruto believes we ran from our problems.**

**Sasuke: Do you believe that?**

Sakura took in a shuddering breath at the question. Did she? Her mind had no problem in showing her the terrible memories of their nasty fights. Each was detailed and vivid. For a moment Sakura went through every fight she could possibly remember and none of them contained a sort of confrontation or make-up. They just continued along and tried ignore the tension. It was like a spring that was slowly being coiled too tight. Eventually it fought through the force and sprang free.

**Sakura: Yeah.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Sakura: What do you think?**

**Sasuke: That Naruto knows shit about relationships. **

The crass comment made Sakura's anger flare.

**Sakura: So what are you trying to say about me? At least Naruto and Ino can confront their fights and talk about them! We…we never did anything.**

**Sasuke: So? They usually blew over.**

**Sakura: Sasuke, look at where it got us. Look at Ino and Naruto and where they are now.**

**Sasuke: I have to go. Good Night, Sakura.**

Sakura watched Sasuke go offline and she felt utterly alone. _Great_, she thought with a sour expression. The boy tormenting her dreams had just run off. Sakura eventually turned off her computer and laid back down, trying to ease her heavy mind.

* * *

><p>The next morning was hell. Her mother kept glancing at her with concerned eyes. She was yawning far too much, especially since she had a supposedly 'early night.' Ms. Haruno watched her daughter with sharp eyes. "Sakura, are you feeling alright?" she asked carefully.<p>

The female in question nodded dumbly. "Yeah, just a little tired," she admitted while yawning.

"Even though you went to bed early?" she asked. Sakura opened her sleepy eyes and nodded.

"Had trouble sleeping. Don't worry, Mom, just had a couple things on my mind," Sakura said, giving her mother vague answers. Enough to satisfy her maternal instincts, Ms. Haruno gave her daughter a tight smile.

"If you say so," she responded slowly, her attention was averted from her daughter when the phone of the table buzzed to life. "That must be my boss. I'll be late today so dinner won't be ready," the older female informed moving about the kitchen with purpose. Sakura nodded and rose herself.

"I'm going to head out," Sakura said, walking toward the sink and dumping her dishes off.

"See ya later, Mom. Have a nice day," she called out. Sakura grabbed her things, locked the front door and began walking toward school.

She breathed out, and saw her breath turn into fog. February was still a chilly month in Konoha. Sakura kept her pace steady as she watched cars pass by. She had to take her time, she had left rather early, but if she stayed home, then she would probably only think of what happened not too long ago.

Caught up in her thoughts, Sakura jumped when a honked was delivered. She turned her head and saw a car pull up beside her. She felt herself tense, especially when she recognized the car. She was about to keep walking, but the window descended and a pair of onyx eyes were staring at her.

Although, the driver was not who she thought it was.

"Itachi," she greeted with a smile. The college student smirked and beckoned her get in the car. With a slight shrug, she obeyed. She smiled at Hinata and then felt her smile drop at the other occupant in the car. Sakura looked up at the couple in front; she noticed their entwined hands and smiled softly.

Hinata and Itachi—they surely did make a beautiful pair. Sakura looked into the rearview mirror and caught the eldest Uchiha's gaze. She could not help but tease Itachi, especially after what they had discussed at lunch. While dating Sasuke, Sakura had become close to the Uchiha heir. He wasn't cold as people assumed.

"I hear your girlfriend is going to the dance with another guy," she teased, smirking at the annoyance that flickered in the Uchiha's visage.

"Details," muttered the Uchiha, his hand squeezing Hinata's petite fingers.

"Important details," Sakura piped up. Itachi leaned back into the seat and smirked.

"I heard from the grapevine that someone has lost their touch. No date is the rumor." Sakura huffed, rolling her eyes.

"I don't even want to go, but Ino…" She didn't finish the sentence, knowing the others got her point. Sakura leaned back into the expensive leather and turned her head away to watch the houses blur by. It wasn't long before the silence hung over them like a death sentence that Sakura had to break it. "Silence is golden" be damned, she needed some noise. "Can you turn on the radio?" she asked. Her tone sounded almost pleading which earned two curious looks, which Sakura promptly ignored by keeping her eyes toward the radio. Hinata complied with her request and turned it to the station that held the latest songs.

"Change it," a deep voice ordered. Sakura felt annoyance crawl under her skin. _So__now__he__speaks_.

"Don't. I like this channel," Sakura said.

She was still a bit upset at Sasuke from last night.

"Hn. Right," he snorted, "you hated this station when we were going out." Sakura raised a brow and felt her feathers ruffle.

"Oh? I can't believe you _bothered_ to remember such an insignificant fact," she mocked.

Hostile dark eyes turned to regard the pink-haired female. "Drop it, Sakura," Sasuke warned with narrowed eyes.

The female rolled her eyes, "Drop it? Nice to know you haven't changed." Sasuke straightened his lax posture and glared. The female returned the gesture. "Typical of you to want to drop it—just like we dropped everything else," she hissed. The two were staring each other down so fiercely that they missed the two curious looks directed their way.

Sasuke grunted before turning away, muttering something under his breath. This only added to the fire. Sakura faced forward and crossed her arms. "Leave me here, Itachi. I can't stand cowards," she spat, her voice obviously mocking and disgusted. Sasuke bristled at the insult.

"This is coming from the resident drama queen." His tone was flat and dull. It was the tone he used when he wanted to inflict hurt. Sakura clenched her fists as she turned her head to acknowledge the said coward. "Whatever, Uchiha, at least I don't want to run from my problems anymore. Sometimes, I wonder if you really are a supposed genius. My ass!" Itachi sighed and looked toward his girlfriend.

This was not going to end well.

"Leave me here, Itachi. I can walk the rest of the way," Sakura ordered, moving to remove her seatbelt. Sasuke, only to spite Sakura, told his brother to keep driving. Hinata felt a smile touching her lips, it looked that her usually neutral lover was stuck in a bind. The male in thought scowled heavily at the two passengers in the backseat.

"Sasuke, get out. Sakura, stay," he ordered, his tone carrying far more authority than the two teenagers in the back could produce. Sakura growled under her breath and Sasuke glared at his brother. Sasuke removed his seatbelt—from Itachi's position, he seemed to be fighting with it. After a couple seconds of pure trouble, Sasuke finally removed the damn safety tool and almost kicked the door open. The young Uchiha slammed the door shut and began a brisk pace toward the direction of school.

Sakura watched as they drove past her ex, a smug smirk donned on her feature. _Serves__him__right,_ she thought, leaning back into the seat and crossing her arms. Two blocks later, Sakura herself was kicked out by Itachi, leaving her to finish the rest of the walk. Sakura gave the driver the finger before she angrily shoved her in hands in her pocket.

_Stupid Uchihas. _

Once Sakura made it to school, she headed to her locker with the determination of a bull. The female opened the green, metal door and shoved some books in there. It was better to do this early than later because the hallways often became packed with students making near impossible. After finishing that task the pink-haired teenager went to the usual meet-up place only to stop a couple feet away.

Sasuke was sitting there with an expressionless face. Sakura huffed in annoyance and decided to sit there anyway. It wasn't like he owned the damn spot; she could sit there. Besides, they did have the same friends. Sakura sat across from the male, but turned her body away so she would not have to look at his face or any part of him for that matter.

It was not long before Sakura started to get bored. She tilted her head to sky, but stole a quick glance toward the senior across from her. A frown touched her lips when she realized that her ex was not bored like her. The earphone dangling from his chest was more than enough for Sakura to assume that he was listening to music. Sakura closed her eyes and breathed in.

A memory of her and Sasuke sharing earphones flashed in her mind. Their expressions were happy as they contently listened to the music blaring through the earphones. Sakura opened her eyes to rid herself of the image. Her mind seriously needed to stop with those attacks; it was not good for her health.

Sakura turned her head when she heard footsteps approaching. An immediate scowl took over her features. It was Karin, and she was talking to Sasuke. The female caught Sasuke's gaze, but Sakura turned away. If they wanted to talk then they could, she didn't control the boy…but damn did it kill her that Sasuke was even talking to her. It just made her ire burn furiously. Sakura felt her fingers curling into her palm. The female glanced at the ever popular Karin. What was it about her that made her so popular? Sakura shook her head; the dynamics of the high school hierarchy were so confusing that it was not worth mulling over.

The female turned her head back toward the duo talking and frowned when she saw that Karin was still there. Sakura shifted her body a bit and was able to hear what Karin was saying.

"…thinking that we should hang out," she finished. Sakura waited patiently for Sasuke to respond. To be honest, Sakura did not know what the male was going to say, especially since her conversation with him last night. That had to have some meaning toward his feelings for the popular cheerleader.

Sakura heard the shuffling of feet and saw Karin shifting her weight to her other leg. Sakura turned to Sasuke and felt her eyebrows shoot up when she saw that he was staring at her. The female tilted her head, wondering why in hell he was looking at her. Sakura averted her eyes, but they were attracted back to Sasuke's gray eyes almost immediately.

It was in that moment that Sakura felt tired. The ire that was burning in her hatefully just seemed to fizzle out. She could even hear the fizzling embers fading. The younger female rose to her feet and dusted her butt. One time, she forgot to and ended up with her walking around the rest of afternoon with a pudding wrapper attached to her rump. It was nasty, humiliating, and funny. The funny side didn't come 'til after people stopped teasing her for it.

She and Ino still have a good laugh about it.

Sakura looked up at Karin and saw the female glaring at her. What? She hasn't done anything…yet. She turned her attention over to Sasuke and gave him one last look.

She already took her chance with him. It was up to him to meet her halfway.

Sakura smiled softly before leaving the two to finish their conversation. Whatever was needed to be said, Sakura did not want to be present. Besides, whatever he said to her would probably be known by lunch.

Sakura felt herself being turned around and meet with Sasuke's dark eyes. He slid his grip from her elbow to her hand and intertwined their fingers softly.

"We need to talk," he said quietly, leading her away from the gaping cheerleader.

* * *

><p>It was the night of the dance and Sakura was doing her best not smile too goofily. She was currently on the sofa looking out the window waiting for Sasuke.<p>

They were not exactly an item yet, but they were taking it slow. Their little talk had revealed quite a couple shockers. Sasuke still held feelings for her, and they understood why they never attempted to solve their problems. The main issue was fear—fear of losing each other. The perfect relationship status they had was nice and all, but the fights that came with having a relationship spiced things up. They expose faults about each partner. Not only that, but fights help couples become stronger. Fights were not a sign of breaking-up; they were a normal thing. Sasuke and Sakura had come to realize that during their chit-chat. Naruto had called them idiots after they had expressed that fear of theirs.

It made Sakura laugh because she had no reason to be scared of fixing things with Sasuke. The male wanted the same thing; they were just too scared to jump the ship. In the end, they had each other.

Sakura released the curtain of the window when she noticed Sasuke pull up.

Her lips released a soft smile, especially when Sauske's words from their talk flitted into her mind as she opened the door.

"_You__'__ll __always__ hold__ my __heart.__"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN_: _Constructive Criticism please!  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!_  
><em>**


End file.
